Normal Show: The Regular Series
by PrincessPlatypusFiend
Summary: OHHHHHHH! It's time fo' No-o-ormal show! The Re-he-hegular series! OHHHHH! Rated T for stuff. Expect hilarity to ensue.


_**Normal Show: The Regular Series**_

Hello mah peeps! This is my Regular Series! Normal Show! It has my OCs in it. Annushka 'Nushka' Bakhuizen and Artemis 'Arty' Simonides.

Nushka and Arty are humans, and Nushka is goth, and Arty is a hippy (but like an attractive hippy, not an ugly drugged up hippy who doesn't know about hygiene. Arty does NOT do drugs, by the way, cause it's supposed to stay T, so she's like a G-rated Hippy, who sends a positive message...Hmmmmm...)

So, I should really get on with it, 'cause it's funny, and I'll get on with it now.

"Dude, I'm bored...What should we do?" asked Mordecai

"I don't know, why don't we ask the girls to-" replied Rigby before getting cut off

"Oh no! We are not asking Nushka and Arty on a double date! I don't care if you're secretly madly in love with Arty!" replied Mordecai

"STOP TALKING! I DO NOT have a crush on Arty!" yelled Rigby

"If you're so in love with me, why don't you just say so?" asked Arty, her voice thick with sarcasm

"H-hi Arty!" said Rigby, lovestruck upon seeing his best gal friend

"Sup Rigby" said Arty

"You do like her don't you?" asked Mordecai

"STOP TALKING!" replid Rigby

"You know who else likes someone, but won't admit it? MY MOM!" yelled Muscle Man

"But I don't like Arty that way!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah, and my name is Freaky McPuffpuff!" replied Mordecai

"GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Benson

"But we already painted the house!" said Rigby

"You two will be fired if-Wait what?" asked Benson

"Yeah, for ten minutes now" said Mordecai

"Oh, nevermind, you guys can do whatever you want now" replied Benson

"OHHH!" said Mordecai and Rigby in unison

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Nushka, as she ran over

"Sup Nushka?" asked Mordecai

"Nuthin' much, how 'bout you?" asked Nushka

"Nuthin' much with me either" replied Mordecai

"Oh! I heard this good song!" said Arty

"No! No singing! Remember what happened last time?" asked Nushka

"Yeah..." replied Arty

*Flashback*

"Shut up and dance,

Show me whatchya got!

Shut up and dance,

Are you in or not?

Movine' yo' mouth!

Baby don't speak!

Shut up and dance if ya' into me!

'Cause I can't wait no more!

Get on the flo'!

Don't stop now, it's ya' chance!" sang Arty, who was dancing crazily, and knocked over a vase.

"ARTY! YOU KNOCKED OVER MY MOM'S PRIZED VASE!" yelled Nushka

"Oopsy?" replied Arty

*Flashback over*

"Yeah, good times, good times..." said Arty

"No, not good! Mama took that out of my allowance!" replied Nushka

"Okay, so you blame me for getting a small allowance...Whatever dude!" said Arty

"What song is it anyways?" asked Rigby

"Five Fingaz to da Face! By Dr Rhapsody" replied Arty

"Oh my dog! I love that song! Why Nushka? Why you gotta be so crank?" asked Rigby

"I'm not crank! You're crank!" replied Nushka

"Wll, why not just sing the song once, I mean, we're outside, and there's nothing to break!" said Mordecai

"Fine Mordo, I'll do this once, for you!" replied Nushka

"YAY! HEY GUYS! WE'RE PERFORMING A SONG!" yelled Rigby

"What kind of song?" asked High Five Ghost

"A Hip Hop song by Dr. Rhapsody" said Arty

"You know who else likes Hip Hop? MY MOM!" exclaimed Muscle Man

"Yeah, Skips, you comin'?" asked Mordecai

"Yeah" said Skips, as he skipped over

Then it went into awesome mode.

"You know I'll flaunt ya, 'cause girl I really want ya!" rapped Rigby

"Girl, you real nice, got me cooler than a bag of ice!" rapped Arty

"Now free-free-free-freeze..." they all rapped

"Now go!" rapped Nushka

"Drop it fast, and go real slow!" rapped Mordecai

"Hooooo...What?" they all rapped

"You smell so fruity!" rapped Arty

"I'm a pirate, and you're my booty!" rapped Rigby

"Arrgh! Now come in real close!" rapped Mordecai

"And let me have my daily dose!" rapped Rigby

Arty and Nushka gasped in unison.

"Girl, I've been thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me!" rapped Mordecai

"Whatchya thinkin' bout me?" rapped Rigby

"Five Fingaz to da Face! Five Fingaz to da Face!" rapped Arty

"Oh it's like that" rapped Mordecai

"Five Fingaz to da face! Five Fingaz to da Face!" rapped Nushka

"I love Lotcino" rapped Rigby

"Vanessa and Georgina" rapped Mordecai and Rigby

"It's a lady's choice! So I'm a make sure to make some noise!" rapped Mordecai

"OHHH!" yelled Mordecai and Rigby

"And now we're sweatin'!" rapped Rigby

"Got my turbo engine revvin'!" rapped Mordecai

"Vroom!" exclaimed Rigby

"They stop and stare, all the haters think it's just not fair!" rapped Nushka

"I'm 6'1" and tons of fun!" rapped Mordecai

"And I'm 'bout to put this club in gear!" rapped Rigby

"So fellas grab a cup!" rapped Mordecai

"What!" the audience said along with Mordecai and Rigby

"All my ladies you know what's up!" rapped Rigby

"Yeah!" said Nushka and Arty

"Put hands in the sky if you feelin fly!" rapped Mordecai

"And tell me that you!" rapped Rigby

"What!" said Nushka and Arty

"_'Cause I'm the man in charge!" rapped Mordecai

"I'm livin' large!" rapped Nushka

"I've got a big white house and a fancy yacht!" rapped Arty

"And a garage full of classic cars!" rapped Nushka

"What you talkin' 'bout boy?" asked Arty

"Oh calm down!" replied Rigby

"I know you don't think you can just come up here an buuuuuy meee!" said Nushka

"C'mon!" said Mordecai

"You know what I got for you?" asked Nushka

"Five Fingaz to da Face! Five Fingaz to da Face!" rapped Arty

"Five Fingaz to da Face!" rapped Nushka

"Five Fingaz to da Face!" rapped Nushka and Arty

"OHHHHHH!" yelled Mordecai and Rigby

The gang except Mordecai, Rigby, Nushka, and Arty aplauded.

The people from the previous statement bowed.

So here's like an exclusive short episode pilot thingy...The REAL fisrt episode of Normal Show: The Regular Series is comin' soon! When, really just depends... So keep bein' regular! - Miya


End file.
